Bersama Eren
by orpacc
Summary: Keseharian Levi dan Eren setelah bocah itu pindah ke apartemennya./MALEXMALE./RivaEre./Drabble./RATED T plus.


**Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama**

Mungkin ada typo. Sudut pandang orang ketiga (Normal Point of View).

 **MALE X MALE || Modern!AU || OUT OF CHARACTER || RATED T+**

Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Saya terima dan maksud untuk merugikan siapapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini.

 **Bersama Eren © aranthane || 2017**

* * *

 **[1] Pindahan.**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Eren akan pindah ke apartemen Levi. Berbekal persetujuan dari kedua orang tuanya—Crisha dan Carla, serta pesan singkat yang dikiriminya pada Levi semalam,

 _To : Sir Levi_

 _Sir, aku akan pindah ke apartemenmu besok. Ayah dan Ibu juga sudah setuju._

yang mana belum di balas bahkan di baca oleh yang bersangkutan. Eren menaiki kereta dari rumahnya sekitar satu jam untuk sampai kesini.

Eren, dengan koper coklat tua besar serta tas ransel hijau tuanya, menekan bel interkom pintu bernomor 104.

Beberapa belas detik menunggu, Eren mulai menggedor pintu dengan heboh.

"SIR LEVI! SIR! TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA!"

serunya tak tahu diri dari luar, tidak tahu kalau apartemen disana mempunyai ruangan yang kedap suara. Tapi tentu saja tidak kedap getaran.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pria berambut hitam raven dengan muka kusut. Mata sipitnya mengerjap beberapa kali, "Kau?"

Eren tersenyum lebar, memamerkan senyum mataharinya. "Selamat pagi, Sir!" ucapnya riang.

Levi nampak membetulkan kaosnya, "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya menyerngit, diliriknya jam di dalam ruangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. "Dan jam segini?"

Sang bocah melenggang masuk sebelum berbalik menghadap Levi, "Ah, kukira kau memintaku untuk tinggal denganmu?"

Memori Levi berputar ke dua hari yang lalu, dimana mereka baru saja menyelesaikan adegan ranjang mereka dan Levi memberikan lelucon, " _Atau kubawa saja kau tinggal denganku agar kita bisa saling memuaskan setiap malam?_ "

Itu dua hari yang lalu, dimana Eren baru saja menyelesaikan urusan pendaftaran di kampus barunya yang dekat dengan apartemen Levi, dan menginap disana.

"K-Kau serius akan tinggal disini?"

Jarang sekali Levi bisa terkejut, dia pria normal—tentu saja, mana mungkin dia bisa menahan nafsu birahinya jika yang biasa ingin di serang malah tinggal di sarangnya sekarang?

Ah, satu yang tidak normal; orientasi seksualnya.

Sebut saja Levi itu pria humu—memang begitu kenyataannya. Disadarinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika dirinya berada di puncak kejayaa hidupnya, ketika wanita berdada montok minta dicipok mengantri, Levi menemukan dirinya tidak tertarik sama sekali. Bahkan kegiatan mengocok diri sendiri di apartemennya dilakukannya sambil melihat gambar pantat.

Jangan tertawa, Levi memang humu.

Setelah enam bulan menjalin hubungan dengan Mike Zacharius—ya, Levi tau nama belakang mantannya itu terdengar seperti buah para kaum Adam. Hubungan mereka kandas di tengah jalan.

Levi tidak menyesal, tidak ada kata menyesal dalam kamus hidupnya, Levi itu pria hebat.

Karena dua tahun kemudian, dia menemukan pujaan hatinya. Seorang bocah ingusan yang ditemuinya di café secara acak.

First impressionnya sih, jelek sekali. Ceritakan saja nanti.

"Tentu saja, lagi pula ini lebih efisien, kampusku hanya berjarak sepuluh menit dari sini." Eren menjawab enteng sambil meletakkan kopernya disudut ruang utama. "Ah kau baru bangun kan, sir? Mau kubuatkan kopi?" tanyanya sambil melangkah menuju area dapur.

Levi melangkah cepat menyusul bocahnya, baru saja menginjakkan kaki disana, Eren sudah memecahkan cangkirnya.

"Kita perlu berbicara mengenai aturan dulu, Nak."

* * *

 **[2] Aturan.**

Levi datang dari dapur dengan secangkir kopi hitam di tangan kiri dan susu coklat ditangan kanan. Meletakkan cangkir berisi cairan yang lebih manis itu di hadapan Eren yang duduk manis sementara ia sendiri duduk di hadapan Eren.

"Terima kasih, sir." Eren tersenyum manis, melelehkan hati beku Levi kesekian kalinya.

"Ehm," Levi berdeham sok-sokan.

"Aturan pertama, kau tidur di kamar tamu." Tentu saja, Levi takut ia berakhir menyerang bocah itu jika merka harus tidur sekamar, nafsu birahinya terkadang datang macam air bah, tidak dapat di tampung dan harus di luapkan.

Eren manis mengangguk mengerti sambil mencomot kue jahe dari toples depannya.

"Kedua, jangan sentuh apapun di apartemenku tanpa seijinku. Terutama barang-barang di kamarku, kau dilarang masuk tanpa sepengetahuanku." Semua yang pernah tinggal meski cuma semalam dengan Eren tahu bahwa Eren adalah perusak segalanya.

Entah dengan gaya apa Eren menekan remote ataupun tombol televisi, Grisha harus memperbaiki televisi dirumahnya tidak sampai sebulan sekali, tapi tetap saja, Eren Jaeger adalah putra kesayangan Grisha dan Carla.

Ataupun ketika dia menginap di acara retret kala itu, diharuskan tidur berempat dalam satu kamar dan Eren mendapat jatah tidur di bagian atas bunkbed, dengan sekali goyang, kasur bertingkat dua itu roboh dan menimpa kawannya di bawah, Armin Arlert. Tapi tetap saja, Eren Jaeger adalah teman kesayangan Armin.

Bahkan ketika pertama kali Eren menginap dirumah Levi, memecahkan hampir selusin piring, menghancurkan pemanas ruangan, ataupun menjebol pintu kamar mandi, Eren Jaeger tetap bocah kesayangan Levi.

Eren Jaeger, delapan belas tahun, memang reinkarnasi dari seorang bocah titan.

* * *

 **[3] Kebersihan.**

Eren, tidak takut kotor.

Baginya, kotor itu baik.

Semboyan hidupnya yang macam slogan sebuah merk detergen kerap kali membuat Levi naik pitam. Levi, yang dulunya mantan cleaning service dan mengidap OCD kebersihan tentu tidak diam saja.

"Nak, sudah kuperingatkan berapa kali bahwa kau harus mandi dulu baru tiduran di atas kasur?" Levi melangkah lebar sambil menatap tajam Eren. Ditariknya kaki Eren sampai satu badan bocah itu terjungkal ke lantai. "Aduh, sir. Aku lelah sekali, aku akan mandi setelah tidur sebentar." Eren mengaduh, sambil manjat balik ke atas kasurnya, merebahkan diri memantati Levi.

Levi geram, di pelototinnya kaos yang di kenakan bocah itu, noda berwarna coklat dan hitam dimana-mana, serta keringatnya yang bahkan sudah bisa Levi cium dari jarak tiga meter.

"Kau tidak akan suka cara kasar, Eren."

Eren berguling, memasang senyum menggodanya menghadap Levi yang masih berdiri di tepi kasurnya.

"Kalau maksudmu cara kasar seperti kemarin, dimana kau menggendongku secara paksa ke dalam kamar mandi, melucuti pakaianku satu per satu dan mulai menggosok badanku, aku tidak keberatan, sir. Sungguh."

Dada Levi mencelos. Bagaimana bocah ini bisa membuat acara dia menyemplungkan Eren ke dalam bathtub tempo hari bisa terdengar vulgar?

"Oh, kalau kau sukanya begitu, aku tidak keberatan, Nak." Levi terpancing.

Eren, tidak takut apapun.

* * *

 **[4] Curigaan**

Eren itu orangnya curigaan.

"Aku tidak suka kau membongkar-bongkar ponselku, itu bagian dari privasi." Levi menatap tajam bocah di hadapannya, yang hanya di batasi sebuah meja coklat persegi panjang. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah ponsel touchscreen hitam.

Yang di tatap balas menatap lebih tajam lagi, "Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku didalam ponselmu, ya kan?" Eren mendelik tak kalah tajam, "Apa itu? Chatmu dengan Petra? Foto-fotomu dengannya? Atau bahkan foto bugilnya?"

"Untuk apa aku menyimpan hal-hal seperti itu!" Levi membela diri, sudah di katakan, dia itu humu.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku melihat isi ponselmu!" seru Eren garang.

"Tidak. Kau harus belajar menghargai privasi, Nak."

"Kenapa kau butuh menutupi privasi dari pasangan sehidup sematimu ini?!" Yang benar saja, mereka belum menikah, kalau kawin jangan ditanya.

"Eren!"

"Levi!"

"Ka—Jangan mendekat!" tangan kanan Levi spontan menggenggam pegangan teflon di belakangnya. "Akan kugampar mukamu dengan ini kalau kau mendekat!" tangan kanannya terangkat, kakinya memasang kuda-kuda.

Eren yang sudah berganti posisi berdiri di dekatnya mendesis, "Kuperingatkan kau, Eren." Levi menegaskan sekali lagi. Eren mendecih, sedetik kemudian matanya berair, sambil membuang muka, ia memasang senyum getir.

"Kau memang tidak punya hati, sir."

Tatapan Levi langsung menjadi sendu tatkala melihat air mata di ujung manik bocahnya, "Eren, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu begitu," teflon kembali di letakkan di atas kompor, kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekat.

"Akan kujawab semua pertanyaanmu dengan sejujur-jujurnya, ta—"

GRAB

Dengan jutsu yang ia pelajari dari pemilik apartemen sebelah, ponsel touchscreen yang sejak tadi di pertahankannya berpindah tangan ke Eren secepat kilat.

Dengan langkah seribu, ia meninggalkan ruang dapur. "Bocah sialan."

Kemudian terjadilah kejar-kejaran.

* * *

 **[5] Kura-kura.**

Suatu hari, Eren Jaeger tiba-tiba ngebet ingin memelihara seekor kura-kura.

Levi, yang duduk santai di belakang meja kerjanya sambil membaca dokumen pekerjaannya menatap Eren heran.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Bocah yang ditanyai berseri-seri, "Soalnya mereka lucu!"

Levi menaikkan alisnya, lucu? Apanya yang lucu dari makhluk hijau bertempurung itu?

Tapi melihat bocah didepannya yang menggebu-gebu, hati bekunya meleleh, prinsip awalnya yang tidak akan memelihara apapun di apartemennya atas nama kebersihan pun meluap entah kemana.

"Baiklah, kita beli nanti."

Eren berseru senang, di dekatinya Levi dan memberikan ciuman sayang di pipinya, "Terima kasih banyak, sir." Eren tersenyum senang, " Kemudian ia meninggalkan ruang kerja Levi.

Levi menyeringai, "Pastinya aku tidak memberikan apapun dengan cuma-cuma, Nak. Siapkan bokongmu nanti malam."

.

Levi membuka pintu apartemennya, hanya gelap yang memenuhi pandangannya. Diraihnya saklar di samping pintu untuk menyalakan lampu ruangan utama. Erennya belum pulang, seingatnya dia berkata masih ada tugas kuliah yang harus diselesaikan.

Kakinya melangkah lebar menuju sofa, badannya letih, ingin rasanya langsung berendam tapi kakinya sudah lemas minta ampun, kepalanya berat, penerbangan dari Korea ke Jerman membuatnya jetlag, belum lagi taksi sialan yang membuatnya menunggu hampir dua jam di bandara menambah rasa letih.

Baru saja di daratkannya pantat miliknya yang indah ke permukaan sofa, bunyi CRACK memenuhi ruangan itu. Disusul cairan dingin dan basah serta benda keras menyentuh pantatnya yang masih berbalut celana kain hitam.

Levi spontan berdiri, menatap jijik cairan serta benda tak berwujud di atas sofa.

Itu kura-kura Eren.

Levi melorot horror, peliharaan yang baru dua minggu bersama mereka tewas mengenaskan dengan tempurung pecah. Apa pantat Levi lebih keras dari tempurung kura-kura? Menyebabkan rumah binatang malang itu hancur berkeping keping? Serta penghuninya yang mati dalam keadaan mata masih terbuka?

Ingatannya tentang percakapan dua minggu lalu dengan Eren dimana bocah itu berkata, " _Pasti akan kurawat dengan baik._ " berputar.

 _Dengan baik_?

Pintu apartemen terbuka, sosok yang baru saja dipikirkannya muncul dengan sekotak kue yang ditentengnya. "Sir, kau sudah pulang!" Eren berseru gembira. Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju Levi setelah menutup pintu.

Levi mengambil nafas, bersiap menceramahi Eren atas tindakan tidak bertanggung jawabnya. "Mana ta—"

"ASTAGA SASHA! APA YANG TERJADI?!"

Teriakan Eren melengking, kotak putih ditenggamannya jatuh, Eren berlutut penuh dramatisasi, kedua tangannya meraih kura-kura sepanjang sebelas centi kesayangannya, mendekapnya di depan dada dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Levi menatapnya dengan super jijik.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasha?" Manik zamrud besarnya menatap Levi dengan berkaca-kaca, ekspresi sedih luar biasa terpampang di wajahnya, meluapkan rasa kesal Levi.

"Err.. Aku tidak sengaja mendudukinya."

Eren berdiri dengan cepat, "Kau apa?" tanyanya tajam, matanya berubah gelap. "Kenapa kau mendudukinya?"

Levi tak terima diteriaki, "Bukan salahku, bocah! Kau meletakkannya sembarangan, apa gunanya kandang yang kita beli kalau kau menjadikan sofa kita pantai pribadinya?! Mana tanggung jawabmu sebagai pemilik, hah?!"

Eren terisak,

"Kau memang tidak punya hati, sir."

Levi memandang Eren malas ketika bocah itu berlari masuk ke kamarnya, sambil membawa jasad Sasha.

Ditatapnya sofa yang masih ternoda, pandangannya beralih ke celananya, bingung mana yang harus dia urus duluan. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke lantai, sebuah kotak kue yang di bawa Eren tadi jatuh di lantai dengan kondisi terbuka, Levi menjongkok meraih sebuah kertas putih kecil disana.

 _Senang kau sudah pulang, Sir Levi._

Levi menghela nafas, kepalanya menoleh ke arah kamar Eren. Dilangkahkan kalinya menuju pintu Eren.

"Eren, dengar,"

Suara Levi menyendu.

"Aku.. minta maaf, sungguh. Aku tidak sengaja menduduki kura-kura bo—milikmu itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau dia ada disana."

Akhirnya, setelah hampir satu jam membujuk Eren, bocah itu membuka pintu, "Salahku juga—hiks—tidak menjadi majikan yang baik."

Levi membiarkan Eren mengoceh sampai puas, masih dengan jasad kura-kura malang di tangannya, Levi menyerngit jijik.

Setelah itu, mereka menguburkan kura-kura itu di pot tanaman bawang milik Levi di dapur atas permintaan Eren, yang mana ketika Eren pergi, Levi menggalinya lagi dan menghanyutkan kura-kura itu di dalam kloset.

Mana sudi dia membiarkan tanaman bawangnya berbagi tanah dengan kura-kura mati.

* * *

 **[6] Curigaan (II)**

Eren orangnya curigaan.

Masih dengan masalah yang sama, Levi tidak mau memberikan ponselnya untuk dijelajahi Eren.

"Kau harus belajar menghargai privasi pasanganmu, Nak."

Mereka berada di dalam ruangan kantor Levi, posisinya sebagai kepala keuangan di perusahaan besar di pusat kota membuatnya mendapat fasilitas ruangan pribadi.

"Kau membatalkan janji untuk makan malam denganku secara tiba-tiba kemarin setelah kau bertemu dengan Petra." Muka Eren ditekuk, alisnya menukik tajam.

"Sudah kubilang ada client penting yang harus kami temui kemarin, kau tidak perlu mengecek ponselku untuk menemukan alasan selingkuh apapun itu, aku berkata hal yang sejujurnya padamu."

Eren membuang muka, matanya mendelik tajam, "Benarkah?"

Levi mengangguk mantap, tangan kanannya meraih tangan Eren yang duduk di hadapannya, "Mana mungkin aku berbohong padamu, sayang."

Eren bersemu, "Baiklah…"

Pintu ruangannya terbuka, Oluo masuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. "Ah, hai Eren. Lama tidak melihatmu." sapanya sambil berdiri di samping Levi. Eren tersenyum manis. "Hai juga Oluo, aku memang jarang kesini." balasnya.

Eren cukup terkenal di kantor Levi, yang mana badannya tinggi dan kulitnya coklat eksotis, statusnya yang di akui sebagai anak asuh Levi meski mereka hanya berbeda enam belas tahun membuat tidak satupun orang di kantor tahu bahwa sebenarnya Levi itu pria humu dan Eren adalah kekasihnya. Kadang, Eren datang mengantarkan makanan untuk Levi.

Levi mengambil kertas-kertas itu dari Oluo, "Itu data yang kau perlukan, Levi." Levi mengangguk paham.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Oluo membuka suara lagi.

"Eren, apa kau setuju jika Petra yang menjadi ibu asuhmu?" tanyanya sambil tertawa lebar.

Levi menepuk jidat.

Eren menatap Oluo bingung, "Apa maksud Anda..?"

"Ah, kau tidak tahu? Kemarin ayah angkatmu ini," Oluo memukul pundak Levi, "yang mana sudah menjadi bujangan hampir selama empat puluh tahun meski dia mapan, tampan, dan menawan, mengajak Petra kencan." ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Oluo diselingi tawa renyah, membuat Eren melotot menatap Levi.

"Ini salah paham, Nak."

"DASAR LAKI-LAKI BERENGSEK!"

Dengan seribu langkah, Eren meraih tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Oluo menatap heran serta kaget.

Levi, pria mapan, tampan, dan menawan, pertama kalinya dikatai berengsek seumur hidupnya.

 **end(sementara)**

* * *

 **A/** **N**

Yak, ini pertama kalinya saya menulis di fandom ini. Saya tau ini super OOC, karena sebelumnya Saya tidak pernah menulis untuk karakter yang sudah mempunyai sifat yang diberikan oleh pembuatnya(?). Pokoknya Saya tau ini OOC.

Jadi, anggap saja ini adalah cerita di mana Eren adalah seorang mahasiswa berumur delapan belas tahun dan Levi pegawai kantoran berumur tiga puluh empat tahun. Dan ya, humu.

Status sementara fanfic ini adalah selesai. Namun karena ini drabble, kemungkinan dilanjutkan ke cerita-cerita berikutnya cukup besar.

Sedikit curhatan, _fanfiction_ _is really suck now._ Selain situsnya di blok oleh pemerintah, aplikasi yang tersedia di PlayStore juga tidak mendukung banyak dalam hal mempublish cerita. Terutama bagian document manager yang tidak dapat mengupload doc. dari file manager, jadi Saya menggunakan fitur copy paste yang mana menyebabkan semua hasil bold, italic, dan numeric tidak berefek setelah di paste kesini.

Jadi yah, benar-benar sangat payah sekarang. Itu saja curhatan Saya sebagai penghuni lama fanfiction yang menghilang cukup lama akibat kendala-kendala fanfiction sekarang. Mungkin ada yang berpendapat sama? Hehe.

Sekian dan terima kasih,

aranthane.


End file.
